


Loving you is easy 'cus you're you.

by Nuclear_Menace



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, body issues, soft, they're in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuclear_Menace/pseuds/Nuclear_Menace
Summary: Darnold is worried, and Tommy shows him how much he's loved.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Darnold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Loving you is easy 'cus you're you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jazzmedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzmedic/gifts).



> Valentine's gift exchange for one of my best friends, @jazzmedic. ILYSM mate, I hope you enjoy!

"Am I handsome?" 

Tommy looked up from his tablet; his virtual town could wait. Darnold's tone was tinged with distress, and his husband love instinct was kicking in at the younger man's words. He was stood at the mirror, twisting and turning to see his plump body at different angles, sighing each time. Tommy slid off the bed and made his way over; 

"Of c-course you're handsome. Why would- did I d-do something wrong?" 

Darnold shook his head, a small frown on his face. 

"I would have told you if you did. I'm just feeling...shitty, about my body again," 

Tommy nodded and stepped so he was stood behind Darnold. He placed a quick kiss to the top of his head and wrapping his arms around the shorter man. 

"Well...I-I love your body. All of- I love all of it," Tommy said, rubbing possessive circles into Darnold's flesh. Darnold shivered beneath him, leaning into the touches. Noticing his partner's reaction, Tommy smiled softly, and whispered into Darnold's ear: 

"W-want me to show you h-how beautiful you are?" 

Darnold nodded desperately as Tommy pulled him back to their shared bed, hands never once leaving the younger man's skin. Darnold shivered as Tommy's thumbs swiped over his nipples, and he ground his clothed cunt into Tommy's thigh moaning all the while. He moved his hand to Tommy's own covered crotch, feeling his hardening cock under the thin fabric. 

Tommy moaned softly, pulling Darnold's own soaking boxers down his thick thighs and leaning in close to his dripping cunt. He inhaled then buried his face into the warm organ, lapping at Darnold's swollen dick and throbbing hole. 

Darnold gasped out and gripped Tommy's hair, grinding against his face. Each lap of Tommy's tongue against his sensitive dick brought him closer to the edge, and with a whimper, he was able to stutter out, 

"Tommy...I'm so close...please let me cum!" 

No sooner as the words had left his mouth though, Tommy pulled away from Darnold's cunt, smirking lasciviously. He pulled his own boxers down, revealing a long, uncut, dripping cock which made Darnold's mouth water and cunt flutter. 

Tommy pulled him closer, rubbing the soft head of his cock against Darnold's dick. He whined as Tommy pushed in slowly, both men gripping one another tighter. 

Tommy began a slow, but forceful pace, thrusting in and out of Darnold's hole as they both reached their peak. Darnold cried out as he came; squirting around Tommy's dick and watching it run down and soaking their bedsheets. The feel and sight of Darnold reaching his climax was enough to tip Tommy over the edge too, and with a soft grunt, he came hard inside his cunt. 

Once both men had come down from their high, Tommy kissed Darnold softly on the lips as he pulled out. He pulled away with a smile, then spoke. 

"You're h-handsome, Darnold. D-don't ever- don't feel shitty about y-your body, because it's- it's your body which makes me feel like that," 

Darnold just smiled softly, reaching for his partner. 

"Thank you."


End file.
